1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display apparatuses, driving methods for a display apparatus and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to a display apparatus of the flat type or flat panel type wherein a plurality of pixels including electro-optical elements are disposed in rows and columns, that is, in a matrix, and a driving method for the display apparatus and an electronic apparatus including the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of display apparatus for displaying an image, flat type display apparatus wherein pixels or pixel circuits including light emitting elements are disposed in a matrix have been popularized rapidly. As a flat type display apparatus, a display apparatus which uses an electro-optical element of the current driven type whose emission light luminance varies in response to the value of current flowing through the element, for example, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display apparatus which uses an organic EL element which utilizes a phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is applied thereto, has been developed and commercialized.
The organic EL display apparatus has the following characteristics. In particular, it exhibits low power consumption because the organic EL element can be driven by an application voltage equal to or lower than 10 V. Further, since the organic EL element is a selfluminous element, the organic display apparatus displays an image of high visual observability in comparison with a liquid crystal display apparatus wherein the intensity of light from a light source or backlight is controlled by the liquid crystal cell for each pixel. Besides, since the organic EL display apparatus does not require an illumination member such as a backlight, it is easy to reduce the weight and the thickness thereof. Further, since the response speed of the organic EL element is approximately several μsec and very high, an afterimage upon dynamic image display does not appear.
The organic EL display apparatus can adopt a simple or passive matrix method and an active matrix method as a driving method therefor similarly as in the liquid crystal display apparatus. However, although the display apparatus of the passive matrix type is simple in structure, it has such a problem that, since the light emission period of the electro-optical elements decreases as the number of scanning lines or the number of pixels increases, it is difficult to implement a display apparatus of a large size and of high definition.
Therefore, in recent years, a display apparatus of the active matrix type has been and is being developed energetically wherein the current flowing to an electro-optical element is controlled by an active element provided in the same pixel circuit as the electro-optical element such as an insulating gate type field effect transistor, usually a thin film transistor (TFT). A display apparatus of the active matrix type can be easily formed as a display apparatus of a large size and high definition because the electro-optical element continues to emit light for a period of one frame.
Incidentally, it is generally known that the I-V characteristic, that is, the current-voltage characteristic, of an organic EL element deteriorates as time passes, that is, exhibits long-term deterioration. In a pixel circuit which uses a TFT of the N-channel type as a transistor for current-driving an organic EL element (such a transistor is hereinafter referred to as driving transistor), since the organic EL element is connected to the source side of the driving transistor, if the I-V characteristic of the organic EL element suffers from long-term deterioration, then the gate-source voltage Vgs of the driving transistor varies. As a result, also the emission light luminance of the organic EL element varies.
This is described more particularly. The source potential of the driving transistor depends upon the working point of the driving transistor and the organic EL element. Then, if the I-V characteristic of the organic EL element deteriorates, then since the working point of the driving transistor and the organic EL element varies, even if the same voltage is applied to the gate of the driving transistor, the source potential of the driving transistor varies. Consequently, the gate-source voltage Vgs of the driving transistor varies, and the value of current flowing through the driving transistor varies. As a result, also the value of current flowing through the organic EL element varies, and this varies the emission light luminance of the organic EL element.
Meanwhile, a pixel circuit which uses a polycrystalline silicon TFT suffers not only from long-term deterioration of the I-V characteristic of the organic EL element but also from secular change of the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor or the mobility of a semiconductor thin film which composes a channel of the driving transistor (such mobility is hereinafter referred to as mobility of the driving transistor). Further, with the pixel circuit, the threshold voltage Vth or the mobility μ differs for each pixel from a dispersion in the fabrication process. In other words, each transistor has a dispersion in characteristics.
Where the threshold voltage Vth or the mobility μ of the driving transistor differs for each pixel, also the value of current flowing to the driving current disperses for each pixel. Therefore, even if the same voltage is applied to the gate of the driving transistors of the pixels, a dispersion in the emission light luminance of the organic EL element appears between the pixels. As a result, uniformity of the screen image is damaged.
Therefore, in order to keep the emission light luminance of the organic EL element fixed without being influenced, even if the I-V characteristic of the organic EL element suffers from long-term deterioration or the threshold voltage Vth or the mobility μ of the driving transistor suffers from secular change, by such long-term deterioration or secular change, the following configuration is adopted. In particular, each pixel circuit is provided with a compensation function for the characteristic variation of the organic EL element or a correction function for correction against the variation of the threshold voltage Vth of the driving transistor (such correction is hereinafter referred to as threshold value correction) or for correction against the variation of the mobility μ of the driving transistor (such correction is hereinafter referred to as mobility correction). The configuration just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-133542 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
By providing each pixel circuit with a compensation function for the characteristic variation of the organic EL element and correction functions against the threshold voltage Vth and the mobility μ of the driving transistor in this manner, even if the I-V characteristic of the organic EL element suffers from long-term deterioration of the threshold voltage Vth or the mobility μ of the driving transistor suffers from secular change, the emission light luminance of the organic EL element can be kept fixed without being influenced by such long-term deterioration or secular change as described above.